Punctuation
Dash Usage, Taylor W. A dash can be used for several reasons in a sentence. There are also two versions of dashes: called en-dash (–) and em-dash (—). In the interest of legibility, only em-dashes are to be used. To type "m" dashes in Microsoft Word, hold down the "Alt" key and type "0151" on the numeric keypad while holding "Alt." Dashes can be for used dates, as well as in independent clauses instead of the words "and" or "or." You can also use dashes to set off the sources of quotes. "Treat yo self." —Tom Haverford, Parks and Recreation Oxford Comma, Howard F. We will be using the Oxford, or Serial Comma for all written work. The Oxford Comma is to be used before the conjunction to separate items in a series. For example: The company invested in the environment for ethical, financial, and marketing reasons. The Oxford Comma is not to be used before a conjunction when the two items linked are commonly paired. For example: George's career spanned time in marketing, sales, and research and development. Oxford Comma addition, Mia M. '''When writing complex lists, semicolons should be utilized between list items as the items themselves contain commas. For example: I have been to California, Washington, and Nevada in the West; Texas, Louisiana, and New Mexico in the South; and Maine, Vermont, and Michigan in the North. '''Sentence Spacing, Rachel F. The sentence spacing is 10 pt. Paragraph Spacing, Rachel F. The paragraph spacing is 11 or 12 pt. Quotation Punctuation -- Dana Gordon . Quotations should be placed at the beginning of end of a person's dialogue when using their exact words in an article. Periods and commas always go within quotation marks-- other punctuation, if applicable to the quoted material, goes inside the quotations. If applying to the whole sentence, they are placed outside. If using a quote that requires a citation, place citation outside of the quotation marks and then put the proper punctuation. If the quote does not start at the beginning of a sentence, use ellipses (...) before beginning the quote, with the ellipses inside the quotation mark. Ex: "...and then she went to the mall." Capitalize the first letter of the first word in the quote unless not starting at the beginning of the sentence. Use a single quotation mark (') when quoting something within a quote. Ex: Jenna said "She asked me 'Are you coming home soon?'" Semicolon usage--Dylan There are two primary uses for semicolons. '''1-In a series- '''In lists where commas are used to separate sets of items, or where the items themselves are long, semicolons are used to keep a sentence from getting too cluttered. Examples: In order to stop Ganon, Link had to collect the Goddess Pearls, Din’s Pearl, Farore’s Pearl, and Nayru’s Pearl; eight Triforce charts and eight Triforce Shards; and restore the Master Sword to its full power. Winston has been to New York, Toronto, and Las Vegas in North America; London, Copenhagen, Amsterdam, and Brussels in Europe; and Casablanca in Africa. '''2-Unite independent clauses- '''Semicolons can be used to combine sentences that could otherwise stand alone. Example: I couldn’t drive my car last week; it was buried in snow. Typically, coordinating conjunctions (and, but, for) are not used along with semicolons. However, when an independent clause involves much punctuation, it is acceptable to use both in unison. The coordination conjunction comes after the semicolon in that case. Example: Ganondorf escaped the Twilight Realm, covered Hyrule in twilight, and conquered Hyrule Castle; but sat around long enough for Link to undo all of his work.